


Down with the Hatches

by snarechan



Category: Transformers, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Drinking Games, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-05
Updated: 2008-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking games, and how Megatron hates them but puts up with them anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down with the Hatches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocalyptic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=apocalyptic).



> An older piece that was inspired by a conversation between Anx and I. I've had it finished for awhile and stumbled across it today, so I thought I'd post it before I forget about it again.

At first, the idea seemed brilliant enough. The Constructicons – as he’d properly redubbed them; far superior than Constructobots, in his opinion, with a better ring to it – were easy to persuade. A few well-chosen words and an ample supply of oil had them on his side faster than the situation could be processed. So easy, so…riddled with unforeseen repercussions.

“99 barrels of oil on the wall, 99 barrels of ooooil! Pull one down, pass it around, 98 barrels of oil on the wall!” Scrapper and Mixmaster sang, one of each of their arms wrapped around his shoulders as they swayed back and forth, unfortunately directing the leader of the Decepticons along as well.

Megatron’s face, by sheer force of will, remained in its impassive state, his hand gripping the barrel in a way that threatened to crush it and flood its contents all over the floor. But no…he did not spill a drop, nor did he portray otherwise that what little unrestraint he demonstrated on the outside of the container was anything but an attempt to keep it from falling as the two singers made merry.

He could put up with this. His role as overseer of malfunctions like Starscream had taught him the meaning of patience. For now, these two would be humored, lured into a false sense of security until they no longer proved useful. When the time came for him to be finished with them, then he would properly punish them for this.

Now that was something he could drink to.

“Is that singing I hear?!” The voice of Blitzwing – most notably his more…eccentric self – was heard, his crookedly-smiling face peeking in from a door. Apparently, his duty of recovering Lugnut and setting him up for repairs was finished. Unfortunately. The newcomer grabbed his own barrel and held it up, catching on to the tune and joining in.

“95 barrels of oil on the wall, 95 barrels of ooooil! Pull one down, pass it around, 94 barrels of oil on the wall!”

Megatron’s sip discretely turned into a chug.

-Fin-


End file.
